


Hide My Wings Tonight

by HijackedReese



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Female Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, angel reader, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijackedReese/pseuds/HijackedReese
Summary: Crowley's had (name), sister of Aziraphale wrapped around his finger for centuries. She would, quite literally, do anything for the demon though she would never admit this out loud. Nor would she say how she truly feels about the demon - especially with her sneaking suspicion that the demon has eyes for another Angel of the Eastern Gate.Perhaps it is best to start at the beginning.





	1. The Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinxthequeergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jinxthequeergirl).



> Some warnings before you start to read this story, in case any of it makes you uncomfortable or just not interested:  
> This is a slow Burn  
> There are she/her reader pronouns  
> There is strongly implied unrequited (but lead on) Gabriel x Reader (Unrequited/lead on by Gabe)  
> There are some changes from the original one-shot posted on my tumblr @ourownsideimagines  
> I am not Religious in any way so I apologize if anything I say is wrong, I'm getting all my info from the internet

A lot of angels had counterparts -- siblings, you might call them. Gabriel had Sandalphon. Uriel had Michael. And Aziraphale had (name). (Name) was kind, gentle, and understanding. There was never a moment when she would leave his side, for fear he might lose his own head should she even turn away. Together they protected the Garden of Eden - Aziraphale with his flaming sword, and (name) with her ethereal whip.

That was, until _he_ came around. A serpent risen from the depths of hell, broken through the Earth to tempt Adam and Eve into eating what God deemed the forbidden fruit. For a moment, she lost sight of her brother, and feared for the worst. When she caught sight of him atop the high wall, she flew quickly to his side, seeing for the first time Adam and Eve leaving the garden.

“You can’t do that to me.” She told Aziaphale. “You can’t just go off and not tell me.”

“The garden isn’t _that_ big, my dear sister.” He told her. “I only left you for a few minutes.”

“You should know that anything can happen in a few minutes, brother.” She scolded him. “I thought something bad may have happened to you and-” She paused, frowning. “Where’s your sword?” She asked. Aziraphale opened his mouth to answer, but shut it when the serpent slithered his way beside them, morphing into his human form - a tall man with long, red hair, and eyes like gold, slit black down the middle. The eyes of a snake - of a demon. He was gazing out at Adam and Eve. (Name) thought, after what he’d done, he would look proud. But he didn’t. He looked bored.

“Well that went down like a lead balloon.” He said smoothly, not sparing a glance towards the angels.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Aziraphale looked happy at the change of subject, albeit still nervous to be standing so close to a demon. (Name) was intrigued by the newcomer though. She noted the small snake tattoo adoring the side of his face, just below his sideburns, and his wings, which were dark as the night sky.

“I _said_ , ‘well that went down like a lead balloon.’” The serpent repeated himself, finally turning to look at the pair.

“Yes, yes,” Aziraphale agreed. “It did, rather.”

“Bit of an overreaction if you ask me.” Said the serpent. “First offence and everything.” (Name) wanted to agree with him, but thought better of it. “I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well it must _be_ bad... “ Aziraphale started.

“Crawly,” The serpent introduced himself.

“Crawly,” Aziraphale repeated, and (name) gave him a look, one that was telling him to choose his words carefully. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.”

“Oh, well, they just said ‘get up there and make some trouble.’”

“Well obviously, you’re a demon.”

“Azi,” (Name) warned quietly.

“It’s what you do.” Aziraphale finished, ignoring his sister.

“It’s not very subtle of the Almighty, though.” Crawly said. “Fruit tree in the middle of a garden with a ‘don’t touch’ sign.” Crawly looked back over the desert outside of Eden. “Why not put it on top of a high mountain,”

“Or on the moon.” He and (name) said at the same time. Crawly and Aziraphale gave (name) a look, and she coughed, brushing off the comment she had made. There was a moment of tense silence before Crawly continued.

“Makes you wonder what God’s really planning.”

“Best not to speculate.” Aziraphale turned away again, craning his neck to see if he could still spot Adam and Eve. “It’s all part of the great plan. It’s not for us to understand.”

“Would be nice, though.” (Name) sighed, and Aziraphale gave her a look. She shrugged.

“It’s ineffable.” The word made (name) roll her eyes. She’d heard it a lot upstairs, and from Aziraphale.

“The Great Plan’s ineffable?” Crawly asked, brows furrowing.

“Exactly.” Aziraphale nodded. (Name) noticed Crawly’s gaze, searching her brother for something. “It is beyond understanding, and incapable of being put into words-”

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” He asked suddenly. (Name) could almost hear Aziraphale’s heart leap out of his throat. She turned to Aziraphale with a smirk.

“Yeah, Azi, didn’t you?”

“Uh-”

“You did. It was flaming like anything. What happened to it?” Crawly narrowed his eyes.

“Uh-um..” Aziraphale began to look around frantically, trying to find a way out.

“Lost it already, have you?”

“The Almighty will not be happy about that.” (Name) piped in.

“Gave it away…” Az muttered.

“You what?” Crowley’s eyes widened in astonishment, as did (name)’s. She couldn’t honestly say she was too surprised, but the fact he’d done it without telling her hurt. Did he think she wouldn’t have supported his decision?

“I gave it away!” Aziraphale repeated. “There are vicious animals. It’s cold out there! And, she’s expecting already!” He defended. “So I said ‘here you go, flaming sword, don’t thank me, and don’t let the sun go down on you here.’” He sighed, and (name) took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze which he returned gratefully. “I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.”

“Oh, you’re angels.” Crawly started. “I don’t think you can do the wrong thing.”

“Oh- oh, oh thank- oh thank you.” Aziraphale hugged his sister’s hand close to his chest in his excitement. “It’s been bothering me.” Out in the distance, (name) could faintly see the figures of Adam and Eve defending off what she believed to be called a lion.

“I’ve been worrying too,” Crawly admitted. “What if I did the right thing with the whole ‘eat the apple’ business?” (Name) glanced at him again and met his gaze. “A demon can get into a lot of trouble for doing the right thing.” He told them. (Name) winced when she heard the slice of Aziraphale’s sword through the lion’s skin, a final and deadly blow. Crawly turned his gaze back to her brother. “It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?” He said, chuckling. Aziraphale chuckled as well, until he understood the implications and stopped cold, causing (name) to snort.

“No.” He said defensively. “It wouldn’t be funny at all.”

Overhead, a group of dark clouds began to gather. (Name) lifted her wings, using one to cover Crawly and the other to cover her brother moments before water began falling from the sky. She feared, for a moment, that it might have been holy water and Crawly would be burned. But as the rain hit her skin, she knew it was nothing but plain liquid. She kept her wings up nonetheless.

“We shall see in time.” She sighed, smiling upward at the sky, clueless to Crawly watching her in wonder.


	2. The Ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning that I am not religious in any way so if I get something wrong (name, place, event), I apologize and please let me know.

“(Name), my dear, I believe if you hold my hand any tighter you may end up breaking it.” Aziraphale warned his sister softly as she gazed out over the field where Shem, Ham, and Japheth herded animals in pairs of two onto Noah’s ark. She let out a shaky breath, and decided letting go of his hand would be her best option, lest she actually end up breaking something. There were a few moments of silent watching before (name) found her voice.

“I don’t like this.” She told him. Aziraphale let out a deep sigh, but did not turn to look at her. He kept his gaze outward.

“Yes, I know.” He clasped his hands together and took in a deep breath. “But it must be done.” He reminded her, his tone soft and full of remorse. Name closed her eyes, allowing the cold breeze to sweep through her, taking in a breath of her own.

“Hello (name),” Her eyes snapped open, and she turned quickly. To her surprise, the demon Crawly had slithered up beside her. He was staring down at her, then looked towards her brother. “Aziraphale.” He acknowledged.

“Crawly,” They greeted him together, but (name) didn’t dare say much else. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold back her tears if they began to fall.

“So, Aziraphale, giving the mortals a flaming sword - how’d that work out for you?” Crawly kept his gaze on Aziraphale, and (name) turned her own back to the ark. A part of her worried that they would be unable to board all the animals before the flood began. The other part hoped that the flood wouldn’t happen at all - but she knew the hope was of no use. God had made up her mind.

“The Almighty have never actually, uh, mentioned it again.” Aziraphale said.

“You pretended not to know what happened, you think she believed you?” (Name) spoke up suddenly, sharply. Aziraphale gave her a look. Crawly did as well, but didn’t say anything about it.

“Probably a good thing she didn’t, then.” He then cast his golden eyes out over the animals, and (name) drew her gaze back to him. He hadn’t changed much, from what she could tell. Like Aziraphale, he had traded in his old garb for something more local and modern. And his hair was a tad longer, and a bit messier. “What’s all this about? Build a big boat and fill it with a traveling zoo?”

Oh, right. The ark.

(Name) tensed again, and let her hand slip back into Aziraphale’s. He squeezed gently, his gaze softening before he looked up at Crawly.

“God’s a bit… tetchy,” He started. “Wiping out the human race. Big storm.” (Name) held her breath, afraid the next would start the cascade. Crawly glanced out once more before turning back to the two of them, confusion painted all over his face.

“All of them?” He asked.

“Just the locals,” Aziraphale said quickly. “I don’t believe the Almighty’s upset with the Chinese. Or the Native Americans. Or the Australians.” (Name) wanted to scream, with her whole being she wanted to scream.

_How? How could she do this?_

“Yet.” Crawly seethed.

“And God’s not actually going to wipe out _all_ of the locals.” Aziraphale reassured lamely. “I mean, there’s Noah up there, his family, his sons, their wives, they’ll all be fine.”

“Fat lot of good that’ll do.” (Name) murmured. Aziraphale gave her hand another squeeze.

“But they’re drowning everybody else?” (Name) closed her eyes again. She could sense the change in the breeze, the drop in the temperature. The storm would start any minute now, and she and her companions would have to miracle away.

She would have to leave everybody behind.

Everybody.

The sound of a child’s laughter caught her attention. (Name)’s eyes snapped open, and she saw a little girl digging up rocks with another little girl. Her heart broke at the sight of them. 

_If only I could grab them, if only I could save them_.

“Not the kids,” Crawly said breathily. (Name) brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Aziraphale, with a deep breath, began nodding. “You can’t kill kids.” She choked back a sob, and Aziraphale moved an arm around her, pulling her to his side. “That’s… more the kind of thing you’d expect my lot to do.” Crawly said solemnly.

“Yes, but, when it’s done the almighty going to put up a new thing called a, uh,” Aziraphale stumbled over his words, so (name) helped him.

“A rainbow.” She whispered, pulling away from her brother to look out over the slowly depleting animal field. “As a promise not to do it again.”

“How _kind_.” Crawly said sarcastically.

“You can’t judge the almighty, Crawly.” Aziraphale said. “God’s plans are-”

“Are you going to say ‘ineffable’?” Crawly interrupted, and a small part of (name) wanted to laugh. There was a moment before replied with a low ‘possibly’. (Name) jumped as Crawly called out, loudly “Oi! Shem!” And, pointing dramatically he continued. “That unicorn’s going to make a run for it-” But it was too late- “Oh, too late- Too late! Well, you’ve still got one of them!” There was a loud crash of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning, and the sky opened up above them. (Name) let out a shuddering breath, and pulled herself away from Aziraphale.

“We should go,” She told them. “Before we get caught in the flood.”

“Yes, that would be for the best.” Aziraphale agreed. He placed a hand on her lower back, and began to guide her away. “Until a later day, Crawly.”

“Yes,” Crawly said, and (name) met his gaze momentarily. He looked sad - and she couldn’t blame him. She probably looked the same. (Name) turned away her gaze and allowed Aziraphale to guide her away from the ark.

She kept her gaze down as they walked, and let them fall closed as Aziraphale miracled them away, back to heaven.

“Ah, Aziraphale, (name),” The way that Gabriel said her name sent a shiver up her spine. Her eyes snapped open and brought her gaze up to his. She could feel her cheeks flush pink as his violet eyes bore into her.

“Gabriel,” She spoke gently despite her tears, which had mixed in with the rain water. Gabriel snapped, and Aziraphale and (name) were dried. (Name) brushed out her robes gently, smiling as if she hasn’t cried for the people they had left behind. “Thank you.”

“So,” Gabriel began, clasping his hands together. “How did the flood go?”

“Just as planned,” Aziraphale confirmed. “The ark is prepared to, as the say ‘set sail’.”

“Though, a unicorn got away.” (Name) sighed gently, fists clenched behind her back to keep composition.

“What a shame,” Gabriel said loftily. “But, all creatures are meant to die off eventually.” (Name) did her best to smile and nod along to his words, but a part of her broke inside at the reminder. 

“Of course.” Aziraphale said. “All part of the Great Plan.”

“So,” (Name) said, taking in a deep breath, prepared to throw herself back into work so she could forget the horrors of the day. It was, after all, a part of the Great Plan. And she couldn’t go against the Great Plan, regardless of how she felt about it. “What do we have to do next?”


	3. When In Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combines the crucifixion scene and the Rome scene because it was gonna be to short otherwise. I took some things from the script book for the Rome scene (dialogue, and motives, ext).

(Name) had been keeping busy in the years since the flood. She performed miracles, did blessings - she took on work loads that were not her own to please those above her.

Especially Gabriel.

She would do anything for him, something her brother had teased her for endlessly over the years. Today there would be no teasing though. Gabriel asked another favor of her - in fact, of both herself _and_ Aziraphale. If anybody else had asked her to do this, she would have said no. She might even have laughed at them.

But there she was, standing among the crowd that had gathered in Golgotha. The sound of each blow of the hammer had her wincing. She couldn’t imagine the sheer amount of pain Jesus was being put through, and a part of her wanted to run and stop them.

But she knew, even if she tried, that Aziraphale would stop her - whether than meant taking her hand to pull her back, or removing her from this plane of existence altogether she didn’t know. She just knew she’d never get anywhere near that cross.

“I don’t like this.” (Name) murmured to Aziraphale, trying to keep her hands from shaking by clasping them together.

“I know you don’t.” Aziraphale replied. “But there’s simply nothing we can do.”

“There’s never anything we can do.” She all but hissed out. “What’s the point of our miracles if we can’t perform them.”

“We can’t save everyone.” Aziraphale reminded her. “And we cannot question the lord’s plans-”

“I didn’t question them, I just judged them. Silently.” She cut him off.

“If this is what you consider silent, my dear, I would hate to see what loud is.” She wasn’t sure if it was meant to be a joke or not, but she found no humor in it. The two of them were silent, until a familiar figure dressed in all black slithered up beside them. (Name) didn’t recognize them at first.

“I’m sorry ma’am, can we help you,” She turned to them, her throat going dry when she realized it was Crawly.

“Hello, (name).” She said, grimacing when there was another blow to the nail. “You two come to smirk at the poor bugger?”

“Smirk?” Aziraphale scoffed. (Name) opened her mouth to say something, but Crowley beat her to it.

“Your lot put him up there.” She said.

“We’re not consulted on policy decisions.” Aziraphale grumbled.

“Hell consult you on everything, Crawly?” (Name) snapped.

“I’ve changed it.” She replied, ignoring (name)’s question.

“Changed what?” Aziraphale inquired.

“My name. Crawly just wasn’t going it for me. A bit too squirming at your feet-ish.” She said, not tearing her eyes away from the crucifixion. 

“Well, you _were_ a snake.” Aziraphale reminded her.

“What’s your name then, ma’am?” (Name) asked. “Something long and hard to pronounce?” She smiled down at (name) for a split second, a smile that turned quickly into gritted teeth at the next blow of the hammer, and tore her momentary gaze away.

“Crowley.” She told her. (Name) winced, but nodded.

“Did you ever meet him?” Aziraphale asked Crowley, attempting to change the subject.

“Yes,” Crowley said softly. “Seemed a very bright young man. I showed him all the kingdoms of the world.”

“Why?” (Name) asked, and Crowley finally turned her eyes to gaze properly upon the siblings.

“He’s a carpenter from Galilee, his travel opportunities were limited.” She said, grimacing again. “That’s got to hurt,” She looked back as the centurion came around to start on Jesus’ other hand. “What was it he said that got everyone so upset?”

“Be kind to each other.” Aziraphale moved an arm around his sister, and she appreciated the small comfort. She leaned into him, stealing another glance at the red headed demon. Her form was cloaked in black, as it always had been, and she wondered how Crowley might look in white, like the Angels.

She quickly shook the thought from her head.

“Yeah, that’ll do it.” Crowley said, scrunching up her nose. (Name) bit down on her tongue to keep from gagging as the nail plunged into Jesus’ wrist, and she turned her gaze to Aziraphale. She kept reminding herself that she was doing this for Gabriel, a favor for the object of her affections. If he needed her here, it _must_ have been for important reasons.

(Name) couldn’t bring herself to watch was they finished, using ropes to haul the cross upright, Jesus’ wails of pain tearing through every nerve ending in her body. After the flood, (name) didn’t know if she could ever take this much grief in one sitting, and she wanted to run.

But she couldn’t run. She would need to return to Heaven with her brother to inform Gabriel and the others that the crucifixion was successful.

She turned to Crowley, who had been rather quiet, watching with a distant gaze as the crowds began to dwindle. (Name) cleared her throat, and Crowley turned her gaze to the Angel.

“Until we meet again, Crowley.” She said.

“Until then, (name).” Crowley replied with a nod. (Name) took Aziraphale’s arm, and with a bat of her eyes, they were back in Heaven.

There was more work to be done.

So much so, that she would not see the demon Crowley again for eight years. Considering the many years between their last meetings, a part of her wondered why eight years felt like anything at all.

She and Aziraphale had been in Rome to influence a boy named Nero - Aziraphale had suggested they turn his interest to music; but there was something deep down inside of the boy that (name) knew wouldn’t be influenced by much light.

Still, she would persevere.

She and Aziraphale had been at a local bar when Aziraphale’s attention had been drawn away by a familiar voice.

“Crawly?” He asked, and (name) turned her head to find the redhead sitting at the nearby bar, a pair of dark spectacles over his eyes. She tried not to make any noise of surprise or disappointment when she saw that he’d chopped off his hair, which was now almost to his scalp, with the acceptance of the front which was curled back.

“Crowley,” She corrected her brother. “What a coincidence, running into you here.” (Name) took the initiative to move over by him, and Aziraphale followed with no protest.

“Still a demon then?” Aziraphale asked, and (name) kicked him.

“What kind of stupid question is that?! ‘Still a demon’? What else am I going to be, an aardvark?” Crowley snapped, and (name) rolled her eyes.

“Just trying to make conversation,” Aziraphale said.

“Try a little less, brother dear.” (Name) said. “I must apologize for him - we don’t get out much.” Crowley’s gaze was on her, and there was a faint smile on his lips.

“You have drink?”

“Not yet, no.” (Name) replied, surprised when Crowley asked for another cup before pouring her some. “Thank you.” She said, taking it grateful.

“ _Salutaria_!” Aziraphale raised his cup, which he had barely touched since he'd gotten it, and the two both clinked their cups against his. “In Rome long?”

“Just nipped in for a quick temptation.” Crowley said as he took a sip of his wine.

“Anybody special?” (Name) asked.

“The Emperor, Caligula.” Crowley said. “Not that he needs any tempting to be absolutely appalling - going to report it back as a success.” (Name) nodded quickly. “What about you two?”

Aziraphale took the chance to explain, and (name) took the time to study Crowley. He looked a little withered down, tired, and slightly annoyed - the last of which she guessed, from her brother’s question. She didn’t blame him for being upset. Aziraphale didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes - he’d almost gotten the two of them into trouble on many occasions.

A part of her wondered why he was wearing dark glasses - no one would ever notice his exotic eyes, other than herself and other supernatural entities. It disappointed her, and she had no clue why.

“What else are you up to while you’re in Rome?” Crowley asked suddenly, snapping (name) from her thoughts.

“We were thinking of trying Petronius’s new restaurant.” Aziraphale told him with a smile.

“They say he does remarkable things to oysters.” (Name) piped in, hoping neither of them had noticed her spacing out.

“I’ve never eaten an oyster.”

“Well, maybe we could tempt you to join us.” She could feel Aziraphale’s eyes on her, but kept her own on Crowley. He was gazing at her above the small, round lenses of his glasses, and she again saw the faint smile on his lips. “Unless, of course, I’m not allowed to do any tempting.”

“(Name),” Aziraphale warned.

“What? I am inviting an old acquaintance to a meal - nothing bad about that.” (Name) finished her wine and set aside the cup. “So, Crowley, what do you say? Join us?”

“Afraid not,” He said. “Though I do appreciate the offer, I have places to be.”

“Says the man we found alone at the bar.”

“Touché.”


	4. Angels Dance With Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a male reader insert at the same time as this so please let me know if I referred to the reader (she/her) with the wrong pronouns!

(Name) felt betrayed. Everything inside her felt empty, she hadn’t felt joy in her miracles or blessings in the years following her realization that Gabriel never _really_ cared.

She had spent so many years of her eternal life dedicated to making the archangel happy. And for what? A pat on the back and a _lie_? He had played her like a damn harp and she had let him because she thought it might lead to something more.

How could she be so stupid? How could she not have realized it sooner?

It had been nearly a century since Gabriel had turned her down. Angels were not made for that, he had told her. They had their jobs, and nothing could get in the way of that or the Great Plan.

Then he had the nerve to ask her another favor.

(Name) avoided going back to Heaven at all costs after that. She would let Aziraphale report back to head office, deliver the paper work. And he did. He was angry at Gabriel for hurting his sister, but he wouldn’t compromise any relations upstairs. He played his part well - he got in, he got out, and managed to do it all without punching the self-righteous archangel in the face.

Times were changing.

King Arthur was in power now, spreading peace, and Aziraphale had managed to talk himself into a seat at the table. He was Sir Aziraphale now, and (name) found it slightly amusing.

(Name) and Aziraphale lived in a small, cluttered cottage in the kingdom. Every inch of free space was crammed with her brother’s books and if upstairs didn’t send notes for frivolous miracles she would have snapped and put them in boxes - no, she would do most of the cleaning and rearranging by hand. She didn’t mind though - she needed something to take her mind off of the heartbreak.

Despite her pain, there was a part of her that knew that if he asked her, she would go crawling back to him - which is why she had to avoid him at all costs. Luckily, Heaven had not demanded her presence. Perhaps Gabriel had realized what he’d done and thought it for the best. Or maybe Heaven just hadn’t needed both her and Aziraphale for briefings. Whatever it was, (name) was thankful.

Aziraphale had left only an hour ago for his nightly rounds in the forest, making sure there were no threats animal wise or human wise. Which is why (name) was currently slipping into something easier to travel in - an old long sleeve shirt, and an extra pair of Aziraphale’s slacks. No one would question her - she wasn’t certain anyone would realize she was a _she_. Maybe that was because she wasn’t actually she, at least not for the moment.

Gender was an Angel’s choice, and when (name) wanted to get around quickly she presented herself as a he. Much like tonight.

“Sir,” Someone said as she passed them by, and she exchanged a nod in greeting. She followed her typical alleyways, the normal twists and turns of the town until she came upon an exit into the forest. Typically there would be some kind of guard here, but she had memorized his schedule down to his bathroom breaks, and if she concentrated hard enough she could see him hidden within the brush doing his business.

She didn’t need to see that. She needed to get to the hill.

The hill in question overlooked the castle - and more importantly, the garden. And in the Garden, King Arthur would invite friends to dance. (Name) enjoyed watching the humans dance - she had always wanted to dance, but was reminded many times by the higher ups that Angels did not dance. So she settled for watching them, and hoping, just hoping that someday she might be able to join them.

“You’re a long way from home,” She turned quickly, preparing to grab the dagger she’s strapped to herself when she realized just who was behind her. Crowley had removed the helmet of his dark armor, along with the chain-mail to reveal his shoulder-length red hair and yellow eyes. (Name) felt herself calm, though she wondered why. She had always been told to keep on her toes around demons - but there was something about Crowley that was different.

Given what he was wearing (name) should have been panicked.

“Hello, (name).” Crowley greeted her.

“So, you are the Black Knight Aziraphale has been seeking.” She said. “Does he know?”

“He does now,” Crowley approached slowly, and she made no move to get away.

“Is he upset?” She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“Yes, but not because it’s me.” Crowley shrugged. (Name) pursed her lips.

“Then why is he upset?”

“Because of what I said.”

“And what did you say?” She pressed.

“That we should just stay home - what we’re going here, the good and the bad. It’s all canceling each other out. And neither side would truly notice if we stopped.” It was sad to say that his words made sense. Aziraphale had been making little to no progress thanks to the doings of the Black Knight, who she now knew to be Crowley. If they were to both stop neither side would really notice.

Though it was also understandable why Aziraphale was so upset about it. He wasn’t one to do a lot of lying - at least, to the best of her knowledge. Maybe he was a fantastic liar and she just didn’t know.

“You know,” She began. “I could get into a lot of trouble for talking to you. Not only with Aziraphale, but the King as well.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to get into a little bit of trouble?” Crowley’s eyebrow raised in question, and (name) smirked.

“I _never_ said that.” Crowley had come to stand before her now, and gazed down over the party she had been observing.

“Out for a late night miracle?” He asked.

“No. Any temptations to do?” 

“Not that I know of.” Crowley turned his eyes back to her. “If you’re not out here doing your angelic wonders, what are you doing so late at night?” (Name) hesitated to tell him - again, Angels don't dance. Would he find her dream funny?

Why did she care what he thought at all?

“Nothing.” She said quickly.

“Ah, it can’t be nothing you looked too distracted for it to be nothing.” Crowley‘s tone wasn’t mean or hurtful - it was almost as if he was teasing a friend. But they weren’t friends. Right? They couldn’t be, they were on opposite sides after all. “Are you embarrassed, (name)?”

“Embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?” She folded her arms over her chest, and took one last look over the dancing couples - and for a moment too long.

“You’re watching them dance.” He said. Her eyes snapped to him, and for a moment she thought about fleeing, but the way he looked at her and the tone of his voice calmed her. She nodded gently.

“Yeah,” She came around to sit again. The party was at its peak now - people had begun drinking, as they usually did. The dancing was a bit sloppy, but still happening. “I am.” There was silence between herself and Crowley, and if he hadn’t been wearing his armor she would have assumed he walked away.

“I know that look,” Crowley finally spoke up. “You want to dance, don’t you?”

“I don’t dance, Crowley, I’m an-”

“That’s not what I asked, (name).” He stopped you. “I know that Angel’s don’t dance. I’m saying you want to - am I wrong?” Silence. She sighed.

“It’s stupid.”

“Nah,” Crowley shook his head. “Not stupid - a bit surprising, yeah. But not stupid.” Crowley came to sit beside her, and the two watched in silence. (Name) was prepared to get up and leave when Crowley spoke up. “I could teach you.” He said.

“Excuse me?” (Name) said, shocked by his offer.

“I could teach you to dance.” He said. “Just because Angel’s don’t dance, doesn’t mean they can’t.” Crowley offered her a hand. “What do you say, Angel?”

“Are you trying to tempt me, Crowley?” (Name) asked, an eyebrow raised as she slipped her hand into his. He helped her to her feet, smiling mischievously.

“Maybe I am. The question is, Angel, are you going to accept the offer?” (Name) glanced down upon the party again, the longing in her heart to do something she knew she shouldn’t stronger than her need to appease Heaven. She looked back to Crowley, who had not taken his eyes off of her and she smiled.

“My brother would be furious if he found out.” She told him, and Crowley could only laugh.

“Then we’ll have to make sure he never does.” Crowley shrugged. (Name) didn’t bother to bite back her smile. If only Gabriel could see her now, being friendly with the enemy. A part of her wished she could see his reaction, were he to find out. The other part knew he wouldn’t care.

“You know,” He said. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you smile before.” (Name) thought back to the handful of time they had encountered each other, and for the life of her couldn’t remember ever having smiled at the demon.

Oh how times change.

“Would you prefer I frown, Black Knight?” She said, lifting her head in the way snobbish women would. There was a playful smile on her face, one that the demon returned.

“Not at all.”


End file.
